A Lost Soul
by WriterFuyuu1342
Summary: Finally,Maka,Soul,and the others managed to defeat Asura, but-wait- Asura was able to escape the battle,but not before he did something that would change Maka and Soul's life forever.With a part of her gone, Maka vows to defeat Asura.But what will happen?Love? Hate?Betrayal?It's my first fan fiction,so tell me how you feel about it. It's a must read!:D*Rating will change!
1. Ch1: Those Bittersweet Memories

"They say when you are missing someone that they are probably feeling the same, but I don't think it's possible for you to miss me as much as I'm missing you right now"

― **Edna St. Vincent Millay**

A Lost Soul

Walking down the long white corridor adorned with a couple of little red crosses and symmetrically scattered skulls, Maka Albarn made a sharp right and found herself in front of a white door labeled 13S.

She knocked lightly on the door and called out, "Hey Soul, I'm coming in okay?"

But before anyone could answer back and before she went in, she drew in a deep breath of air which smelled faintly of antiseptic, gently turned the clean, shiny door knob and prepared herself to make a grand entrance.

She pushed open the door and exclaimed in her peppiest voice, "Morning Soul! Are you feeling any better today?"

And for the millionth time since visiting Soul, there was no response as usual except for the rhythmic beeps of a lonely heart monitor.

_Figures,_ thought Maka. _Idiot, you know that he's been in a coma for nearly 9 months and you still talk to him as if he's awake! Of course he can't respond to you!_

After standing dazed in the room for a couple of minutes, Maka was starting to feel the effects of the glaring white walls of the hospital ward. Head throbbing painfully, she searched the room for a chair to rest on. Usually, there would be a chair in the corner ready to be taken out and used, but this time there was only an empty space that filled the corner with darkness and gloom. Sighing, Maka ended up sitting on the floor with her knees tucked under her. As she placed her arm down on the Soul's hospital bed and rested her head on top, she slowly reached out her hand and gently grasped Soul's hand. It was as cold and lifeless as ever.

"It's all my fault." whispered Maka, her voice starting to quiver. "Soul, I'm the reason why you're like this!"

Maka waited for a response, but no one and nothing in the room would ever respond to her not as long as Soul was in a coma. Maka gripped her free hand so hard that it started to shake and nothing could stop the blurriness that invaded Maka's eyes as she started to reminisce about the horrible past and that long battle with Asura.

_~~~ The Flashback ~~~_

"_Yes! We finally won that horrendously long battle with that creep Asura!" Maka exclaimed._

"_THE ONLY REASON WE WON WAS BECAUSE OF ME! THE GREAT BLACKSTAR AND YOU ALL KNOW IT! DON'T BE SO JEALOUS AT MY GREATNESS MAKA!" shouted Blackstar arrogantly._

"_Alright, I think we should start heading back. I think the rest are worried sick about us." said Tsubaki in her dainty voice._

"_Yeah Maka! Come on, I want us to celebrate our victory with tons of delicious food that you always make!" said Soul, his mouth full of drool._

_The cheerful Maka, who was covered in cuts and bruises, got up from the floor and started to run toward Tsubaki, Kid, and the others when a dark shadow loomed over her. _

"_Huh? What the? What is that?" Maka said as she shielded her eyes from the sun behind the dark figure that seemed to grow bigger and bigger._

"_Maka move out of the way! It's...!" yelled a bewildered Kid, but his voice seemed to grow farther away until it vanished completely._

"_Maka, you need to move. Don't just stand there and stare. Maka are you there?! If you are then MO-!" Soul yelled but his voice was cut short by something_

_Maka just stood there frozen before the figure that was hurdling itself towards her. Everything around her just vanished into pitch black darkness and any kind of noise seemed to be put on mute. Maka tried to move, but couldn't. She tried to breath and speak, but she failed to do a single thing at all. She was trembling all over and she knew what was paralyzing her. It was fear. She didn't want to face this dark figure even though she knew that she had just defeated Asura with her bravery. She was just too tired to do anything. The figure landed with a big thud and was just a couple of feet in front of Maka. The figure seemed to stand up for it grew taller and taller until it was towering a whole two feet over Maka. Then it seemed to Maka that ray of sunlight had escaped into her vision, just enough for Maka to realize that the dark figure was no stranger, but it was Asura._

"_I-I don't g-get it." was all Maka managed to choke out with a trembling squeak that even surprised herself._

"_What don't you get? The fact that you weren't able to defeat me with your so called 'bravery' or the fact that you let everyone you promised to protect down?" said Asura with a snicker. "Well, sometimes understanding things is great. Like a new move, I learned from your little star boy. What was it called...soul menace...or whatever. The only important thing is that I defeat you and eat your soul and ya… whatever… I'll be on my way. Now, if you don't move that much I can probably guess that your death will be quick and painful."_

_It all happened in a span of only a couple seconds. Asura pulled back his hands, which were already glowing from his soul wavelength, and started running towards Maka ready to thrust his hands into Maka's soul and get his first taste of a Grigori Soul. Asura's eyes were wide and crazy as always and was desperately hungry for Maka's soul. Asura was only a couple of inches away from Maka and had already had her soul pinpointed to eat when something shoved Maka out of the way. She was so dazed and so hollow that she didn't even try to stop her fall and ended up crashing to the ground. She landed on her back and ended up staring into the pitched dark sky ,which turned out to be the dome that Asura had recreated in the beginning of his second appearance. She regained her sense of hearing because all around her, Maka could hear a sound like electricity pulsing through an object, a grunt, the thud of a fallen body, and then everything went silent for a second. _

"_Oops, I guess I got the wrong person. Just disgusting, that soul tasted terrible. I think I'll just leave it as leftovers or just discard of it later. Where is that tasty soul?! Ohh, there it is," said Asura._

_Maka could hear the shuffling of feet getting closer and closer to her when a shot rang out and resonated throughout the battle field and seemed to hit Asura for he stopped walking._

"_Get away from Maka now," said Death the Kid with a stern voice. "If you don't I'll blast your freakin' head off."_

"_I see you're so protective of your little girlfriend," chuckled Asura._

"_S-she not m-my girlfriend! She's umm...Blackstar's...yeah Blackstar's girlfriend…" said Kid in a flustered manner._

"_HEY WAIT...WHAT? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! WHY WOULD I WANT TO DATE SUCH A WEAK GIRL! I KNOW YOU ALL WANT TO LISTEN ABOUT HOW GREAT I AM BUT BEFORE I CONTINUE LET ME DEFEAT THAT UGLY KISHIN THEN AND ONLY THEN WILL I HAVE SURPASS-" Blackstar was rudely interrupted by Asura._

"_Well, I loved to stay and chat with you little kiddies and have a little taste of that delicious Grigori Soul, but I have to go now. You know I have a bunch of worthless souls to eat and probably some reviving to do to some witches so I can just eat their souls or probably have them work for me. Yeah, that sounds good. I would get a ton of help taking over the world with madness and collecting souls to eat. Yup. Well, I guess your friend here… Maka, was it… is quite lucky. She would've been dead by now and wouldn't even have a soul. But, I'll come back another time to eat her soul. Until then, you better clean up this mess you got here. Bye you little weaklings," said Asura as he rose a glowing hand and pointed at the ground._

_BOOM! A red beam released from Asura's hand and struck the ground with so much power that when it hit the ground, the concrete ground shook like it was being struck by an earthquake and huge chunks of earth jumped into the air and started to emit concrete dust everywhere. The dust shrouded everyone's view and made it impossible to see one another. When the dust settled, the dark shield that Asura had created during the battle was gone and Asura was nowhere to be seen._

"_You guys I think Asura got away!" exclaimed Patty._

"_Oh, yeah totally he is totally here and right in front of your freakin face Patty!" said Liz with a sarcastic tone._

"_Really, I don't see him maybe he's invisible!" exclaimed Patty dumbly as she started to punch into the empty air in front of her._

"_You guys, it doesn't matter if Asura is here or not, we can take care of that later, but we really need to focus on Maka and Soul! Well, actually more on Soul because he is freakin bleeding all over the place! Blackstar come with me quickly! We need to check on Soul. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty I want you three to go check on Maka," ordered Kid with a hint of unsteadiness in his voice._

_Maka stared at the dark blue sky with her dazed eyes and could see stars twinkling in the distance. Maka could see, but she couldn't seem to hear anything. Then, Tsubaki's face popped in front her and she seemed to say something, but Maka couldn't hear a word she said. Tsubaki turned her head toward Liz and Patty who were now right next to Maka and they seemed to be talking to each other about something, but not a word would come out of their moving mouths. Then, Maka was able to hear something through the nothingness that seemed to invade her ears._

"_...Soul...Soul...Soul…" was all that she was able to hear as Liz and Tsubaki were talking to each other and then the whole world seemed to come back_

_Maka regained all her senses back and suddenly sat up._

"_Maka, you really should lie down. You were about to get killed by Asura! Are you hurt?" asked Tsubaki._

"_Soul. I need to see Soul," murmured Maka._

"_Whoa there lady, you need to hold your horses. You can barely stand up. What-" said Liz, but Maka had already stood up and was sprinting towards Soul._

"_Soul! Soul!" exclaimed Maka in a shaky voice as she finally landed in front of Soul's laying body. "Oh my god! Soul…"_

_Maka stared at Soul. He was alive but barely. His breathing was slow and in the center of his chest was a huge dark spot of red. Blood was streaming out of his mouth and a little glow of red was radiating from the dark spot. Kid was using his black jacket to press on the wound but whenever he did more blood would ooze out and a black, electric-looking current seemed to creep up Kid's arm and shock him, but he didn't looked like he was in pain at all. Blackstar was busy tending to Soul's other trivial injuries that just seemed to keep on bleeding. Maka dropped onto her knees in front of Soul's head and grasped his head into her hands. She gently placed his head on her knees and took off her gloves to put her dainty hands on Soul's face._

"_There, that will keep you a bit warmer Soul. Do you feel a little bit warmer?" questioned Maka as she began to tremble._

_Then, a tear struck Soul's face. Maka tried her best to hold in her tears and even resorted to saying that there was so much smoke from the battle that her eyes started to water._

"_It's okay to cry Maka. There is nothing wrong with crying," said Kid caringly._

"_Yeah, I mean it's not okay if I cry, but it's okay if you cry Maka. It's just a way of showing that you care a lot for Soul. I mean if I would I would cry right now, but then again I don't want to show how awesome I look when I cry. You guys would probably get jealous and forget about Soul..." said Blackstar solemnly._

_When Maka heard Kid and Blackstar say that, she immediately bursted into tears and no matter how much she tried to wipe them, they always came back to blur her eyes._

"_It's all my fault Soul! I should've just taken that blow. Why did you come to save me?!" yelled Maka._

"_...What?...I...c-can't...save my meister…" Soul rasped in a weak voice as he opened his eyes.  
__"Soul you're awake?!" said Kid, Blackstar, and Maka._

"_Well...not...really...I...feel...so freaking weak…and I probably… am going...to go to sleep...pretty soon…" said Soul in a distant voice. "But...before I do… I want Maka… to know something…."_

"_Yeah, Soul?" asked Maka _

"_Maka...a...could you...please...stop crying...your making...my face...all...stained...b… it's...not your fault...I'm like...this...I wanted to… do this...because protecting you… is my...priority… and also… I want you… to know… that… you… are the coolest...meister ever… and… that… before...I probably die in… the coolest way… possible…I want you to know…. that ...I...I...I…" trailed Soul._

"_Soul? Hey, wake up!" said Maka as she lightly slapped Soul's face._

"_Oh...sorry...I… want you to know… that… Maka… I… I love you, Maka… and that I'm sorry… that it took me this long...to tell you...but I'll say it again...I love you, Maka...and I would rather...have me die...then you…" said Soul weakly as he slowly held his hands out to take hold of Maka's tear-streaked face and started to pull her face closer to his._

"_U-uhh Soul? W-what are you d-doing?" stammered Maka as her face started to flush._

"_Ohh, you're so cute when you're nervous. Could it be that this is going to be your first?" chuckled Soul wearily. _

"_Well were just gonna give you guys some room," said Kid and Blackstar in unison as they covered their beet red faces with both of their hands and scooted farther away._

"_Man, you two should really get a room!" shouted Liz from far away._

_Maka and Soul's face were just inches away from each other and getting even closer when Soul's hands suddenly twitched. His hands stopped moving and went limp as they slipped quickly off of Maka's face. Soul's chest ceased moving up and down and his eye were shut closed. Everything about Soul was put to a stop leaving Soul as a dead, lifeless body._

"_Soul? Soul…Soul!" yelled Maka as she tried to shake Soul awake, but nothing work not even slapping. "No, please come back." she whispered into Soul's ear._

_She could hear the pounding of feet on the pavement and realized that help had arrived. It was Stein and Maria._

"_Maka, sweetie, I need you to move please. We need to get Soul quickly out of here so we can have a chance to save him," Maria said in soothing voice as she coaxed Maka into letting Stein lift and take Soul away._

"_Maria, what's going to happen to S-Soul?" questioned Maka in a distant voice._

"_I… don't know. I wish I knew," confessed Maria._

_In the days following, doctors were able to revive Soul, but barely. He couldn't eat or move, but he was always visited by Maka and his friends every day. Maka wasn't able to push away the fact that it was her "fault" that Soul couldn't do anything, but was always reassured by the others and Soul._

"_Soul, it's all my fault," sobbed Maka. "I know I wouldn't cry this much, but this is you I'm talking about."_

"_Maka. You had better stop saying it's your fault because if you don't I will really say it's your fault and please stop crying. You don't look as cute when you cry," snickered Soul as he quietly reached out his hand to take a hold of Maka's tear-streaked face and started rubbing the stray tears away._

"_Soul, promise me," murmured Maka._

"_Hm?" said Soul._

"_Soul, promise me you'll get better because after this I really want us and the others to go on mission to hunt down Asura again," Maka said admittingly._

"_I promise. Now, is it okay if I take a small nap? I feel so tired right now that I could sleep forever," yawned Soul._

"_Okay. I better get going then. We have exams next week and I need to study," said Maka as she got up._

_She felt a slight tug at her sleeve and turned around to see that Soul was grabbing onto her with this dreary look to his face._

"_Please don't go. Just stay for a little bit longer please..." trailed Soul as he instantly fell into a deep sleep with his hand still grasping onto Maka's sleeve._

"_Fine," mumbled Maka. _

_Eventually, Maka left and was surprised to see that Soul was still asleep when she came back the next day. _He probably just woke up for a little bit and then fell right back to sleep_, thought Maka. But hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months and Soul never woke up. Doctors announced that Soul had lapsed into a coma and wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Everyone but Maka took the information to heart. Maka still acted as if Soul had never fallen asleep. Everyone felt empathy for Maka and tried their best to tell her that Soul was probably never going to wake up, but she denied the fact that Soul was in a coma. _

_Eventually though, she couldn't put up with the silent responses anymore and admitted to accepting the fact that Soul was going to be in a coma for a long time. Everyone was glad that she stopped holding in her feelings of doubt and even suggested that she find a new partner, but she never really felt as connected to her temporary weapons as she did with Soul. She couldn't find that one partner she thought would replace Soul and ended up being weaponless for weeks, but Death decided to still keep Soul as Maka's partner. But even without Soul, Maka was able to learn and perfect new wavelength attacks that Blackstar had reluctantly decided to teach. Most of the time, Maka seemed alright and even happy sometimes, but her friends knew that she wasn't going to feel full, true happiness until Soul woke up. _

"_You lied to me," said Maka solemnly as she sat right next to Soul's bed. "You said that you would get better, but you didn't, but then again it's my fault even when you reassure me." _

_Nothing but silence was all she got in response for the last 8 months since Soul was in a coma.  
__"I miss you Soul. I want you to come back. I have trained with so many weapons ever since you were gone, but they're nothing like you. Please, just come back," sobbed Maka as she quickly dried her tears and looked longfully at Soul's pale, dead looking face._

_But, Maka never gave up. She strongly believed in what others (except her friends) and even the doctors didn't. Maka knew and still waits for that day. That day when Soul would wake up and everything would be alright. _

_~~~~End of Flashback~~~~_

Maka tried to open her eyes, but she could only open them a centimeter or two before they shut closed again. Her eyelids were pink and puffy from having cried so much and dried saliva marked her chin. _Ohh shoot! I fell asleep right after crying, so now my face and eyes look so messed up. They also feel messed up, _thought Maka as she waited rested on her head back on Soul's hospital bed and waited for her eyelids to swell down.

"Ohh shoot, It's already 11 o'clock! I freakin fell asleep for more than 3 hours! Is that even possible? I don't even know if I have enough time to finish my training homework!" exclaimed Maka as she glanced at the clock.

Maka quickly got up from off the floor and bent over Soul to lightly plant her lips on his forehead. Maka stood there for a couple of seconds before she stood up again and started to walk towards the door.

"That was only a kiss of friendship. Don't get any wrong ideas. Now, I want you to keep your promise Soul and wake up. I just want you to at least be awake in two days. Even if it's only for a couple of hours. Do you want to know why?" questioned Maka as she was halfway out the door.

Silence.

"It's my birthday, baka! I want you and the others to celebrate with me! We're going to have cake and everything. Don't worry you don't have to get out of your bed because I'm going to celebrate my birthday right in this room and we'll- Ohh crap, it's already this late! I'm sorry Soul, but I have to go. Bye! I'll visit you tomorrow for sure. Sleep well! Ohh and don't forget! My birthday is in two days okay?" exclaimed Maka, though she already knew that there would never be a response from Soul, as she sprinted through the door and disappeared down the long, white hallway.

But, through the noises of other beeping heart monitors and the clatter of dropped medical instruments. A faint, but definite reply could be heard from the unconscious Soul as he lay sleeping on his warm hospital bed.

"Suuuuuuuuuuurrrrrreeeeeeee…" mumbled a sleeping Soul.

~~~End of Chapter 1~~~


	2. Ch2: I'm Going Present Hunting (part 1)

**Sorry it took me a long time to update! Just so many writer's blocks! Please forgive me! .**

"I can't be defeated by toilet paper, if I turn my back on this I shouldn't be allowed to live anymore!**"- Death the Kid**

**I'm Going Present Hunting**

~~~Kid's Troubling Present Hunt (part 1)~~~

"Hmmmmmmm…oh man," said Kid aloud as he sat on the edge of his bed and looked up at his ceiling.

"What's wrong with you Kid?" asked Liz as she walked into his room."And why are you still in your pajamas? It's already lunch. Wait did you even eat breakfast? HELLO? Are you there?!"

"I'm just thinking what to get Maka. Her birthday is tomorrow and I have no clue what to get her! And I've been her friend for how long?!" questioned Kid as he kept on staring at the ceiling.

"Geez. I don't know, I mean you've only known her friend for, what, 9 months!" said Liz sarcastically.

"AHH! Please say 8 months! Eight is so perfect! It's so symmetrical! Oh, just pure beauty! Do you see how it just perfectly folds up! No wonder so many people consider it as a lucky number! A gift from above!" yelled Kid as he now continued to rant why 8 was his favorite number

_Jeez, I only kidding. Not to mention lying. Did he not get my sarcastic tone? I didn't think he would react like this. Like a crazy maniac! Still, he's so oblivious to the fact that he's already known Maka for more than a year. And it's sad how he doesn't even realize that he's starting develop this small, but sure affection for Maka. But, now that affection is starting to grow more and more and he still doesn't realize it! Ah, what to do about it. Oh, I know just the right thing!_

"KID!" shouted Liz

"Eight so perfectly sym-"stopped Kid as he turned to stare at Liz "Oh, sorry Liz. I just got carried away with eight. With the beautifully symmetrical eight! I mean just look at it! Have you never seen a more perfect nu-"

Liz reached out her hand, grabbed Kid's ear, and started to drag him out of the room.

"OWW! AH, MY GOODNESS! LIZ, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHERE ARE YOU DRAGGING ME TO? NOT TO MENTION THAT YOU'RE NOT PULLING ON MY OTHER EAR AND NOW IT JUST FEELS ALL ASYMMETRICAL." cried Kid

"Oh this, I'm just taking taking us out, so we can buy Maka a present. You know since tomorrow is going to be her FREAKIN BIRTHDAY!" shouted Liz

"Eh? It is? …Did I seriously just have a brain fart after talking about the number e..e..eight?" murmured Kid

"No, duh. You forgot that tomorrow was her birthday because of a stinkin number! You try to think of what to get her, but all you can think about is the stupid, freakin number eight! Don't you care about Maka? Don't you want to actually get her something instead of staying in this room and thinking about the number eight?! You know what forget it. If you're just going to sulk all day and don't even know what to get Maka what's the point of having her party or even going to it?" yelled Liz coldly

There was a long moment of silence before Kid broke it.

"I...I do want to get her something. But, I was thinking of getting her a present that would make her truly happy because she's never as happy around me or Blackstar when she's around S-Soul and he's in a coma! You see her around Soul! She's always happy in the truest way possible when she's around him. The way she laughs and the way she smiles around him is different even though she knows he can't respond back! It's never the same around me and Blac-no just me. And sometimes I hate myself for that. For not being able to make Maka truly happy." said Kid his voice starting to quiver. "I'm a failure of creation! Why did my father even take his time to create me?"

_Oh crap! I think Kid's about to cry! _thought Liz _What should I do?_

Kid was on the verge of crying, but then Liz squatted down next to him and started to pat his head. As she closed her eyes, she tried to think of something that would cheer Kid up.

"Ah-Well, don't be so upset Kid! I mean we could uh-uh- you're not a failure! Kid, don't ever call yourself that! Patti and I have been with you for a long time and we both know that you always try to do your best. Don't worry one day you'll make Maka truly smile and she won't even be around Soul. " smiled Liz

"Really?" sniffed Kid as he looked up at Liz

"Really." promised Liz as she opened her eyes to give Kid a reassuring look.

But when Liz saw the innocent and relieved look on Kid's face, she immediately felt her cheeks turn a little hot. She quickly stood up and turned away from his face.

"What happened Liz? Is something wrong?" asked Kid

"H-Huh?Oh,umm it's n-nothing!" stammered Liz

"Ohh, okay." mumbled Kid

_What happened just now? _though Liz as she could still feel the presence of hotness on her cheeks. _Oh,it's probably nothing._

"Now, let's go shopping for Maka birthday present. Patti! Let's go!" shouted Liz

"Wait Liz! I'm not even changed! I don't want to go out shopping my my pajamas! Please let me change first before we go!" pleaded Kid as he tried to flail out of Liz's grasp

"Uh-no." said Liz

"Hullo! Sis!" greeted Patti as she entered the room "What are you doing to Kid?"

"Oh this? Umm just trying to get him out of this room, but he's too darn heavy." said

"Hey, I'm not heavy. You just happen to have weak, jelly arms!"yelled Kid

"Yeah. Yeah. Anyways,Patti! I need your help. Grab Kid's legs and I'll get his arms." ordered Liz as she grabbed hold of Kid's moving arms.

Patti just stood there and didn't move an inch.

"Patti why are you just standing there?" asked Liz "I need your help."

"You didn't say please!" pouted Patti

"Uh-Fine. Patti could you please grab Kid's legs? I'll get his arms." asked Liz

"Okayyy!" agreed Liz as she walked over to the flailing Kid and grabbed both his legs.

"Great now, let's walk and take him to that Death City's town center I heard that there are tons of stores to choose from. And don't drop him! This is for his own good." said Liz

"Okayyy!" yelled Patti

"Wait Patti don't listen to Liz! Let go of me!" shouted Kid as he flailed even more

"Sorry no can do! Sis, says it's for your own good!" said Patti as she and Liz walked out of the room carrying Kid along with them.

"Wait, Sis? What are we going to do there?" asked Patti

"Where to going shop for Maka's birthday gift. Tomorrow's her birthday remember? I also need to get Maka a gift."

"Oh,yeah. Thanks for reminding me sis. I need to get Maka a birthday present too." smiled Patti

As Liz and Patti carried an exhausted Kid to Death City's town center, they talked about what they would get Maka for her birthday. But, it was really Patti who did all the talking because as she talked, Liz was thinking, not about what she would get Maka, but about the innocent and relief-filled look on Kid's face. And just the thought of it made Liz blush just a little bit.

~~~To be continued in Kid's Troubling Present Hunt (part 2) ~~~

meanwhile…


	3. Ch3:I'm Going Present Hunting TOO!(pt1)

"You don't understand anything, do you?! The most important thing isn't power, it isn't courage, it isn't even having friends! The only thing that matters is that you can rely on ME."-** Blackstar**

**I'm Going Present Hunting TOO!**

meanwhile…

~~~Blackstar: The Nonchalant Present Hunter (part 1)~~~

"354...355…356...357…358…" counted Blackstar as he did his daily drill of 1,000 fist push ups

There was a slight knock on the door and a soft voice could be heard on the other side. It belonged to Tsubaki.

"Blackstar? May I come in?"asked Tsubaki

"405...406...407…"Blackstar continued to count as if he heard nothing

Tsubaki asked again and waited for a couple of minutes, but Blackstar kept on doing his push ups. Eventually, she got a little impatient and barged into his room.

"Don't you ever wait for a response?"said Blackstar as he started to count in his mind "It's rude to enter the Great Blackstar's room without getting his permission first."

"I would wait for a response except you didn't even bother to reply for ten minutes. So, what should I do?" said Tsubaki through clenched teeth as a vein was nearly visible on her forehead

"Fine. Anyways, what do you want? Don't you see I'm kind of busy right now with my push ups?" said Blackstar rudely

"Blackstar I don't know what gotten into you today maybe you just woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something, but tomorrow is Maka's birthday and I really want us to go out to the town center to buy her a present." pleaded Tsubaki "Is it about Maka's present? Do you not know what to get her?"

Blackstar stopped doing his push-ups and sat crosslegged in front of Tsubaki and didn't say anything. Tsubaki sighed and sat right in front of Blackstar and waited for an answer. There was a long moment of silence and all that could be heard was the chirp of birds and the hums of cicadas.

"I do know what to get her, but I don't want to go to the party." Blackstar managed to say

"Why?" asked Tsubaki

There was another moment of silence before Blackstar continued.

"Because the party is going to be in his room." mumbled Blackstar

"Who?" questioned Tsubaki, "You mean Soul?"

"Yeah. Everytime I go in that room it reminds me how I was too weak. Too weak to save Soul and Maka. Instead of standing there and talking about how awesome I was, I could've pushed Maka out of the way and saved Soul. But, I didn't. I just stood there like an idiot and bragged about how awesome I was. Not saying that I wasn't awesome, but that isn't the point!" said Blackstar as he held the cloth of his pants tightly.

"So what are you trying to get at?" asked Tsubaki as she scooted beside Blackstar and put an arm over Blackstar

"I'm weak and I always will be. I couldn't do anything to prevent that stupid Asura from awaken and I couldn't even protect my own friends. I know I'm suppose to be better than everybody, but I don't think I am. I think giving up on my mission to surpa-" said Blackstar, but he was punch right in the side of the face by Tsubaki.

Blackstar rolled over two times before he stopped and stayed still for a couple minutes. Then, he got up and turned to give the look at Tsubaki.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" shouted Blackstar as he stood up and stared at Tsubaki while also covering his swelling cheek with his other hand. It was silent for a long time before Tsubaki broke it.

"That's for thinking that you were weak. I know you. You're not weak. Although, you are weak for thinking that. I know one day you're going to defeat Asura, so don't give up. Ever since Asura escaped you've been training like crazy and I know that your way stronger than Asura. You're stronger than you think." said Tsubaki "Now, if you're done discouraging yourself I think it's about time to get Maka a real present and not just some rock with your signature on it."

"Fine, I'm done and just so you know I'm going to be famous when I grow up. I think that my signature on a rock is going to be worth millions!" boasted Blackstar "But, just this once, only because I failed to protect Maka." mumbled Blackstar

Tsubaki started to giggle.

"TSUBAKI! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT THE GREAT BLACKSTAR?! I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT I'M ODDLY CONFUSED AS TO WHY YOU'RE LAUGHING! SO JUST SPILL IT!" shouted Blackstar as he stomped his foot

"Oh Blackstar. Don't deny it." giggled Tsub

"Deny what?" said Blackstar brashly

"Don't deny the fact that you like-no love Maka." admitted Tsubaki

"W-WHAT! I-I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD SAY THAT. I DON'T L-LOVE HER OR LIKE HER. IN FACT, I DON'T EVEN THINK THOSE TWO ARE EVEN A POSSIBILITY! I AM WAY BETTER THAN MAKA! HECK, I COULD EVEN DATE MYSELF. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I-I L-L-LIKE HER!" stuttered Blackstar as he cheeks started to turn beet red

"Well, for one thing it's clear that you're blushing and earlier when you said that you failed to protect Maka, I didn't hear that you failed to protect Soul either." said Tsubaki

"Isn't it obvious? We were just talking about Maka, so yeah I would forget to say that I failed to protect Soul." pointed out Blackstar "Plus, it's really hot in this room. It's summer time after all!"

"Well, isn't Soul your best friend. Why would you ever forget to include him if it was about protecting both Maka and Soul. And Blackstar, it's in the middle of dead winter." corrected Tsubaki as she started to get up and start towards the door, "Anyways, I think getting Maka a present now would be a good idea. So, bye."

"NO, WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT WAS HOT BECAUSE IT WAS SUMMER I MEAN IT WAS HOT BECAUSE OF ME. YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT IT IS ALL BECAUSE OF THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! I-I DON'T LIKE MAKA! YOU JUST HAPPEN TO THINK THAT BECAUSE OF WHAT I, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR, SAID!" shouted Blackstar

"Right. " said Tsubaki sarcastically as she opened the door and walked out "You're not good at lying Blackstar. Just accept it. I'm leaving now, so you better hurry up. "

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THE GREAT BLACKSTAR IS GOOD AT EVERYTHING! I'M ACTUALLY TOO GOOD FOR EVERYONE! I'LL DEFINITELY BEAT YOU TO- WAIT WHERE WE GOING TO SHOP FOR MAKA'S GIFT?" asked Blackstar

Blackstar waited, but no one answered back.

"OH WELL! I GUESS EVERYONE IS JUST IN AWE ABOUT HOW AWESOME I AM THAT THEY CAN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING! WHATEVER! I CAN JUST SHOP FOR MAKA'S GIFT MYSELF! FOR I'M AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! BUT SERIOUSLY, A ROCK WITH MY SIGNATURE WOULD BE WORTH MILLIONS!" shouted Blackstar as he opened a window and was prepared to jump out

"I definitely do not like Maka." mumbled Blackstar reassuringly "Yeah, I definitely do not."

"I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR AND I WILL SURPASS EVERYOOOONNNNNEEEEEE!" yelled Blackstar as he lept off the window

~~~ to be continued in Blackstar: The Nonchalant Present Hunter (part 2)~~~


End file.
